Caribbean Blue
by TitanKardinal
Summary: Pintel and Ragetti befriend two stow aways on the Black Pearl.


**Okay, so here I am with a new fanfiction, this time it's Pirates of the Caribbean! I'll have you know that Murtogg and Mullroy, or whatever their names are, aren't in it... mainly because there's no way i could keep them in character as pirates. Hangs head in self pity But this takes place right after the third movie as you will see. I'm having trouble choosing between titles, there are just too many to choose from.**

* * *

In the streets of Tortuga he wandered aimlessly, feeling drunk with hardly any rum in his system. He had a plan, a grand scheme, but he didn't know how he was going to pull it off just yet. He needed a partner. He needed someone who could watch his back, while he watched his partner's front. He didn't know how or where he'd find someone like that, especially here in Tortuga where he felt drunk when he wasn't.

He eyed people on the streets carefully, trying to pick out someone who would be a good partner to him. No one seemed to fit what he was looking for. He wanted someone strong, and skilled, and wouldn't take crap from anyone. Well anyone except for him that is. He spotted a very tough looking younger man with some woman on the street. He grinned for a short moment, thinking that maybe that man would make a good team mate.

As he walked past him, he bumped shoulders with him, seemingly on accident, though he did it on purpose. "I'm so sorry!" he said, brushing his scraggly blonde hair out of his face.

"It's no problem Mate." He replied, and then continued to walk on.

"It was terribly rude of me." He said following him. "Can I buy you a drink to make up for it?"

The man turned back to him, but his lady walked on to a group of women. The man had shaggy black hair and a black mustache. "Why sure Mate," he replied. The blonde knew it was near impossible for a man in Tortuga to turn down a free drink.

The blonde entered the nearest pub with his new friend and ordered two drinks and was thinking on how to offer his proposal to the black haired man. But as soon as he pulled out his wallet, which had all his money in it, the man with the black hair swiped both the wallet and the two drinks and ran off.

The blonde man tried to chase after him but he was soon lost in the crowd. This was just pleasant. He had a terrific plan, no partner, and now no money. He didn't even have a drop of rum to ease his mind of the topic. He sighed heavily and sat down at the counter next to a sleeping drunk. He wished he were in that man's position rather than his own. Now he didn't even have money to offer anyone else who could possibly be his partner.

"Believe it or not" he said to the unconscious drunk. "I envy you."

The drunk obviously didn't respond, being out cold and all, so the blonde man continued.

"You've drunk away all yer troubles, You probably have more money than me. You probably know exactly how to get through the night and tomorrow, What do I have? Nothing." He mumbled.

"Then maybe you shouldn't have offered to buy the drink." A voice said to the blonde.

"Huh? Did you say something?" he tapped on the drunk's shoulder.

The drunk sat up, he had thick chestnut brown bangs hanging over his navy bandana, which kept them from covering his brown eyes. He didn't appear to be drunk at all. He had a young face and no facial hair, so he was probably quite young.

"…Were you awake this whole time?" the blonde asked.

"Aye." The brunette replied.

"Well… Apparently I was wrong then, ye haven't drunk away yer troubles, yer still sober." The blonde said.

"Aye." The brunette said again.

The blonde man held out his hand. "Montey Cobbs." He said.

The brunette shook his hand and replied with "Micha Stratten"

"What's yer story Micha?" he asked, leaning his head on his hand.

Micha didn't say anything but stared strait ahead. So Montey decided to keep the conversation going with his own story. "'bout twenty years ago I left me family to seek me fortune and settle down to have a family of me own." He started. Micha remained silent so he continued. "My father wished good fortune upon me for my journey and prayed that I find a good woman to spend the rest of my life with… Unfortunately My father didn't have that. Ye see, after my baby brother was born, my mother died five years later. I was nineteen then."

"How old are you now?" Micha asked.

"Forty." He replied. "You?"

"Thirty-one." He said.

"That old? Really? You look to be only nineteen!" Montey stated

"I get that a lot." Micha said plainly. "Continue please."

Montey sighed. "Well… I left my father, brother and sister a year later to seek me fortune. I think my brother was about six then."

"And your sister?" Micha asked.

"I think she was about eleven or twelve." He said. Micha waved the bar tender over at this point and ordered drinks for Montey and himself. Montey didn't pull the same trick as the black haired man, but accepted the drink Micha offered him.

"Anyway. That was the last I saw of them." He took a sip of his rum. "I still hear from my brother, but that's all…" Montey didn't want to talk about his family anymore, the more he thought about them, the more he missed them.

Micha nodded as he finished telling about his family, but still remained silent about his own. Montey was beginning to be bothered by Micha's silence.

"Tell me about your family." He said.

"No." Micha said flatly.

"You don't talk much do you?" Montey asked.

Micha shook his head and sipped his rum.

"Didn't think so." Montey sighed. He sipped his rum and the two sat in silence for a moment. "I might as well share my plan with ye, since it will be blown if I don't pull it off tonight. Which I won't be able to."

"Why's that?" Micha asked.

"I have no money, remember?" Montey replied.

"Aye… please," Micha motioned for Montey to continue.

"Well there's a pirate vessel that sailed in earlier this evening, I followed their captain into another pub and eaves dropped on a conversation of his. He won't be leaving until tomorrow morning. But he seems to be going searching for something of great value. I want a share in it." Montey said.

"So you want to join his crew?" Micha asked.

"That's right." Montey said "But the thing is, I don't think he's lookin' for new crew members right now. So I was gonna stow away on his ship, but the thing is, I can't exactly do it alone."

"Why's that?" Micha asked.

"Because I'm very bad at sneaking into places, I'm not good at carrying out my own plans, I need someone to help me so I don't mess up. Plus a lookout would be good. I was going to offer to pay them, but now I have no money." Montey explained.

"I'll do it." Micha said.

"I already said I have no money, lad." Montey said.

"I'll do it for free." Micha reiterated.

"Ye will?" Montey looked at him. Micha just nodded. "No… I couldn't, ye've already wasted money to buy me a drink."

"I want a share in the treasure too." Micha said.

It was Montey's turn to be silent.

"It'll give me a chance to get out there and find what I've been looking for ever since…" Micha trailed off.

"Ever since what?" Montey asked.

"My… brother died." Micha said.

"I'm sorry." Montey said.

"Don't be, it's not your fault." Micha replied.

Montey stood up. "I wish I could offer you somethin' in return for this."

"You've already given it to me." Micha said, standing up as well. "You've given me a partner to work with."

It was strange to Montey. It seemed that Micha wanted the same thing as him all along, that he knew Montey's plan from the beginning and was just waiting for him to ask. Or maybe he wanted a partner for other reasons. He didn't know much about Micha but he hoped he could trust this man.

The two of them exited the pub and headed towards the docks to try and stow away on the ship that had sailed in. On the way to the docks, Montey spotted the black haired man who had stolen his wallet.

"THAT'S HIM!" Montey pointed to him from across the street. "THAT'S THE MAN WHO STOLE MY MONEY!" he yelled loud enough for the black haired man to hear him. He looked and ran off as fast as he could, seeming a bit drunk at this point. Montey tried to run after him, but Micha caught him by the arm. "But!"

Micha just shook his head and picked up a rock. He waited for a moment as the man got further away. But just as he was about to turn a corner, the rock that was in Micha's hand connected with his skull and he was knocked out. The two new acquaintances went over to the black haired bum and found Montey's wallet quickly.

"How did you do that?" Montey asked.

Micha just shrugged with a blank expression and continued to head for the docks with Montey right beside him. They passed a few ships, Micha giving him a look each time, as if to ask "is that the one?" and every time Montey shook his head. They continued along the docks as they saw two men preparing a dingy beside a large ship with black sails. Montey watched the men and stepped over a large heap next to the ship.

Micha however tripped over the large heap to find a hefty man sleeping on the docks with his arm around a ragged teddy bear. He snorted in his sleep, but didn't wake up. Micha got up slowly, watching the man carefully, silently begging him not to awaken.

Montey grabbed Micha by the arm and pulled him along. "This is it." He said signaling to the ship with black sails. "Do you know what ship this is?" he asked his new partner. Micha stared, he felt like he should have known the answer to Montey's question, but the name of the ship escaped his mind. "This is the Black Pearl." He explained. "This ship was part of the battle against the East India trading company, the reason why the sea is free again."

"The sea will never be free," Micha said, but kept his reasons to himself. Montey didn't even pry at why Micha had said this, because he was more concerned about the two pirates boarding the ship after preparing the dingy. He pulled Micha down next to him behind the barrels. Micha pulled out his pistol to shoot the two boarding, but Montey stopped him.

"Best not to kill our new crew mates." He said quietly and led Micha over to the stern of the ship. "Okay… now here's the hard part." He whispered. "How do we get on without anyone noticing?"

"You expect me to know that?" Micha whispered harshly.

Montey could only shrug as he turned to the ship. He felt a small jab in his side and he turned back to Micha. "What is it?"

"What are those windows for?" Micha asked pointing to square shaped windows in the side of the ship.

"You don't know?" Montey was shocked. Micha seemed smart, but didn't even know that there were openings for cannon fire. He sighed. "Those are where the cannons are." He explained.

"Exactly." Micha grinned. He had a plan. He did in fact know what they were there for, but to him, it was their way in.

"You have a plan?" Montey asked.

"Aye." Micha grabbed a rope from the dock. If somebody needed it, too bad for somebody because they needed it more. "Can you find a hook or something to tie onto the end of this?" Micha began looking for the end of the rope.

Montey produced a hook which he tied to the end of the rope. Micha took sharp aim as he did before with the thief and threw the hook to the window. It caught on the window easily.

"I'll go first." Micha said. "If it can't hold me, then we'll find another way on."

"But what if it does hold you but it can't hold me?" Montey asked. He realized that he was definitely heavier than his comrade, being more built and four or five inches taller than him.

"I'll hold onto the other end." Micha said as he tied the rope to a post on the dock.

Montey nodded and kept his eyes peeled for anyone who might catch them sneaking on. Micha began to climb across the rope; he was rather slow at this. He seemed a bit nervous. Montey wasn't sure if it was from the adrenaline of the action, or if he was afraid to drop into the water below.

In about seven minutes Micha finally had made it across. He held onto the rope tightly as Montey began to cross. "Stop!" Micha whispered. Montey halted and looked back at the dock. There was a short pirate boarding the ship along with a man with a blue parrot. Neither seemed to notice the blonde man just hanging there, which was very lucky for him. He let out a sigh of relief once the two were on board and continued to climb.

Finally both stow aways were on board, and the rope was now just dangling in the water. They hoped that they could easily blend in among the other pirates. Montey was grinning, pleased that his plan had worked, but Micha seemed a bit more paranoid about being caught.

"If they do catch us…" Micha asked. "What do you think they'll do?"

Montey hadn't thought of this. He paused for a moment to think. "Then I suppose we'll just have to prove that we're useful to them. Now I think we shouldn't stay together too often, it may raise suspicions. So once people think we've been here the whole time, then we'll stay close, just in case."

Micha nodded and moved to the other end of the room, and up the stairs to the bunks where other pirates were beginning to go to sleep. Montey ascended up the stairs a few moments later and just slept up against one of the wall, pretending as if he'd just fallen asleep there on accident.

It wasn't until morning when the two even saw each other again. A few of the other crew mates were heading up to see the captain, they seemed a bit concerned. Montey and Micha followed, just to see what they were concerned about. As they climbed up the stairs, Montey noticed the captain feeding half of a peanut to a small monkey. He talked to the monkey, called it a good boy.

It was then when the five men made it up the stairs to speak to him. "Sir," Said the balding man in front. "Some of the men don't feel entirely settled 'bout leavin' capn' Jack behind."

"again." The man next to him mumbled, he wore an eye patch and was wildling a piece of wood.

"Again." The balding man agreed.

"Is that so?" the captain asked.

"It woul' make us feel a whole lo' be'er, reguardin' our fortunes, if we coul' see tha' item you told us abou'." The balding man said.

"On the charts!" the short man next to the one eyed pirate said.

"aye" all of the men agreed, even Montey and Micha.

"Wif our own eyes." The balding man said.

"To help pu' an ease to our burden of guilt, so to speak." Said the one eyed pirate. The men around him nodded.

"Arrr." The captain growled as he reached back and picked up the rolled up charts. "Feast yer eyes upon this Mateys. There's more than one way to live forever. Gents, I give ye the fountain of youth!" he said, opening the charts.

All five men looked down to see, not charts, but a large hole where the charts used to be. The captain looked down, jumped just a bit, seeing they were missing and held it up. He rolled his eyes and glared at the men through the hole, but the three in front knew who he was really glaring at, a man who wasn't there. "Sparrow…" he mumbled.

* * *

**Hee hee hee. Jack stole the charts! That's probably the only "appearance" he'll make in this fanfic though, I don't really know yet. I hope you enjoyed Montey and Micha. and i hople you enjoyed this chapter, please review! Kardinal**


End file.
